Talk:Southern Ireland Economic Community
Just to put things into perspective, a single bomb detonating at Athlone would kill 92% of Ireland's population, and that's not taking into account complications during birth and the effects to subsequent generations due to residual radiation in the air and groundwater, disease or the starvation due to the devastation of the ecosystem. So ... this faction not only breaks the site rules, it's also quite implausible given the damage Ireland would suffer. And that's with bombs from the real world, not a fictional world that exploited nuclear power to its fullest and would likely have even more devastating nuclear weapons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you're going for some kind of haggling approach or if you're just being coy; but I don't think any person could look at my suggestion of "Part of Cork perhaps, or the stretch of countryside between Bandon and Kinsale," and reasonably conclude that all of southwestern Ireland is somehow equivalent.--OvaltinePatrol 16:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be worked on soon?--OvaltinePatrol 18:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) This needs to be cleaned up soon.--OvaltinePatrol 02:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to assist in the cleaning if the author would allow. However, is he even coming to the site anymore? Vivaporius 02:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you're going to have this group be so far-flung and containing numerous towns, they're going to need their own articles. For example, the Royaume has stakes in New Orleans and Lafayette; both of which have their own articles.--OvaltinePatrol 20:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Faboo, I think you should work on the formatting of the article. It'll look neater, and make reading it easier. Vivaporius 17:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Please edit the picture of the Priory to remove the cars or find an older picture with Fallout appropriate cars.--OvaltinePatrol 06:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That better? Faboo 12:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Faboo :Yes.--OvaltinePatrol 22:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I just read some of this page and never expected someone else to do fan-fiction of Ireland, let alone Cork/Waterford. I'm quite disappointed and even baffled! when in god's name would we (the Irish) ever have access to such fire power as AK-47s, AK-74 LMGs and half the other weapons you mentioned? You're writing about Cork and Waterford not the Soviet Union or the Russian Federation. We don't have a weapons factory in real life and I doubt we would have one in the Fallout universe. Off the top of my head the only possible location I know that would have weapons would be Collins Barracks or the wreckage of the Aud (both in Cork), which I doubt anyone would dive down to in the Fallout universe. Due to the European's having mass problems economically before the Great War, I doubt a weapons factory would be set up in our country. For Irish fan-fiction I often thought it'd be a repeat of our past. The British would come back and take our lands again, the Irish people would rebel again, y'know that craic. But weapons factories? And that picture of post apocalyptic Waterford? The tallest building in the Cork and Waterford area or even Munster in general would probably be the Elysian Tower, that picture makes Waterford look like an American city. Even if the British wouldn't come back, the best Ireland would have is a bunch of quarrelling tribes like way back in the old days of the High Kings and that. Seriously, too over the top for Ireland I think, regardless of the universe. And since there is a split in timelines after World War 2, who's not to say that Ireland remained a completely agricultural based society, never joining anything like the EEC/EU and keeping Britain as our main trading partners. I personally think that would be a more likely outcome. But that's my views, take it or leave it. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 21:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't reviewed this article lately. I surely hope it conforms to the spirit of the rules and that the author didn't just brush me off and do whatever he wanted. I've been getting feeling that such has been going around. I'll have to check it out later.--OvaltinePatrol 06:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) In response to the above users comment I am sorry for the waterford picture as i could not find any pictures that actually do the city justice,as well the reason that thier is a Russian weapons factory in Waterford is that in the 2060's Ireland in response to increasing global tension began to equip a Home Gaurd force to implement this they set up a factory producing cheap and easy to produce weaponry that could be distributed quickly to the populace,unfortunately before general distribution could begin the bombs fell.Faboo 14:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Faboo Just changed picture.Faboo 14:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Faboo Like the new picture :) but I still don't think Ireland would make weapons in the Fallout universe. We simply don't have the materials or the know-how and I doubt anyone would help us. Now let's say we did get guns/make a factory, I think we'd more likely make British guns rather than Russian ones or we could even do a déjà vu of like the 1900s and get some off the Germans. Plus did I read that the BearHaven crowd made bear pelt or something? We don't have bears as far as I know. Then again you'd probably argue about zoos or something or else I read it wrong. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 20:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, 4 months later and I didn't get around to reviewing this. Since you're working on it currently I'm not about to start. Let me know when you're done so I can read and remove the cleanup tag.--OvaltinePatrol 19:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I removed an image because it was a duplicate of the image representing Waveland. Sorry for the inconvenience.--OvaltinePatrol 08:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Review *Kingdom of Ireland and the Exclusion Zone: What are these? The founders of the SEIC apparently used to live between them before they left, but it's all rather vague. *Limes: You identify Limes as the currency of the SEIC, but I wasn't able to find what their value was based on. Is it a fiat currency or is it tied to the value of a resource? *Tuath: Where did they get technical experts capable of operating a pre-War factory? *Weapons: See if you can replace instances of real-world weapons with weapons described in the games. Not a big issue, it would just be nice. --OvaltinePatrol 07:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just like to say I'm impressed with the progress this article has made since it's creation. Nice job Faboo. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Vivaporius,hope the morgans work out well for you.Faboo 20:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Thanks. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply. Kingdom of Ireland: It is a tuath based around Tara,they believe in a bird god and claim overlordship over the rest of Ireland, I will right an article for them later. Exclusion zone:This is roughly Northern Ireland and constitutes the areas where slavers such as Graines Pirates, the New Ireland Organisation,the Wolves of Derry and the Orange Screamers have thier bases.This will also be written about. The Lime: It is mostly tied to the strength of the S.I.E.C's two main commoditys guns and fish while the demand for both these products remain high the Lime will remain strong. The tuath: They are not simple tribals many of them are descendants of families who lived during the great war but survived the apocalypse, some people may have been engineers pre war and passed this knowledge on to thier sons as a useful survival skill. I hope that answers your questions and thanks for reviewing my article.Faboo 16:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Your previous population number was fine, why did you have to change it to 15000? I hope I don't have to explain to you that that's too big of a number?--Seqeu0 20:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) This better?Faboo 20:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Yes.--Seqeu0 11:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I still don't like some the stuff contained in this article, most specifically the bloody weapons factory and Russian weapons. How in God's name would Ireland ever end up with a weapons factory? According to the Fallout Timeline we would've been bankrupt prior to the war: "2052 April: The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins." If Ireland had any weapons, they'd be scavenged from the few military barracks we have in this country. The ammo would've run out eventually and all that would be left is people beating each other to death with hurleys or other melee weapons. We don't even have the resources to make them (ie metal). And steam trains? What are we running those on? Peat from bogs? This is just too far fetched for my tastes. I had intended to write about Ireland myself, which would've consisted of small communities just trying to make a living in the post-war world and some shitty tribal weapons to kill each other with. Unfortunately I had no clue what to write or say and was too lazy to do it at the time. Anyway, I highly doubt that anything Faboo has written would happen in Ireland in any universe, it's just too small and insignificant. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 19:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps you and Faboo should get your heads together. I don't know Ireland that well at all, and I hesitate to shoot down everyone's idea of how this or that area ended up.--OvaltinePatrol 19:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with Ovaltine. And this is "sci-fi", meaning that there is little to no logic applied to the setting. As long as it's good, I really don't care how the steam trains run. Just my two cents. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That may be so, but I still stand by the fact that our tiny country would've been bankrupt since the Resource Wars. How the heck would any of this be possible? Bankruptcy suggests most everyone was probably unemployed so the odds of them carrying knowledge of this stuff into the post-apocalypse era is slim. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 18:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well, knowledge isn't lost in the manner Fallout tries to portray it. It is past on, written for later usage, or just common knowledge. How can someone known how to make weapons and armor with little to no prior experience (as Fallout likes to say), but not know how to repair a car, which is a very common hobbie for countless thousands? It's basically up to those who are willing to actually put some thought into the manner. Not directed you mind you. Who's to say that someone came up with a way to make those steam-powered trains? Just saying. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You still overlook the fact that Ireland doesn't have the resources to pull it off. And the bankruptcy suggests that anyone who had the know how on building steam trains, probably emigrated to another country and took any written text on how to do it with them. I highly doubt anyone would be able to read and understand this stuff nearly 200 years after the apocalypse either. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 16:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That's your opinion. Since this is ficition, Faboo can have his steam trains. If the ancient Greeks cod come up with a steam device, then I'm positive a group of people from a previously well to do nation would be about to come up with something. Your thinking inside of box. This is FICTION. Improbable things happen. A lot. We just have to deal with it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :But Ireland is NOT fiction. Fallout fiction starts from after World War 2. The geography is still the same. We don't have the coal to run steam trains. We also do not have access to steel and iron in order to build/repair trains/rail lines or even use in making guns and bullets. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 18:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::What about coming up with an alternative? Rather than saying the geography suddenly supports industry, what if they're still scavenging from Old World facilities or even sending parties out to Britain or the Continent looking for these resources? As a bonus, it open up contact with future, European based content.--OvaltinePatrol 18:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Well Run4 agreed to my idea of connecting to Britain via boat before, but the only thing I was given if I wrote about Ireland would be a fishing boat to travel between the two countries. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 19:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::There has been a large amount of speculation on this, MCR3 we both know that thier is a Cork to Limereck line as of now and even if it was heavily bombed it could still have been rebuilt,in terms of the trains it is not as if they one day simply magicked trains out of thin air. As i said in the article it took years of planning and it nearly bankrupted ''the richest country in Ireland. :::In terms of recources I quote from the article. ''The S.I.E.C has the strongest economy in the Irish Wasteland with interests in the city's of Sligo, Dublin, Hellfast, the Refuge, Deadpool, New Glasgow and Lordsport. This shows they have foriegn interests and with thier fleet of merchant ships it is not impossible that they simply imported the wood,coal and steel they needed.Faboo 21:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Faboo :Guess just about anything is allowed now on this. When I first came to this site I found a short page on Ireland which (if I remember roughly) said it was more or less obliterated by 2 nukes, one up around Antrim and one near Tipperary. There wasn't a whole load of people who survived because we had nothing like the Vaults in America. It was my intention to broaden this with something covering Cork cause it's where I live. I had intended something similar to DC from FO:3 with small settlements of small numbers, with the largest populations situated in the city centre and out at Cobh. When I questioned about connections to Britain I was told I could have 1 fishing boat. Now here we are, a year or two later, that page is gone and it's perfectly okay for you to have a sizable fleet of merchant ships. On top of that you have 2 steam trains, a weapons factory out in Waterford and a large thriving community. If I had written something like this back then I probably would've been told off for it's unlikelihood of ever happening and the fact that the only ones with guns are the army, an elite division of the Gardaí, the IRA and the UVF plus the lack of the previously mentioned raw materials. Plus if I'm not mistaken, the general idea for Ireland was something similar to the time of the High Kings and feuding families, which I would have kept fair with melee and unarmed combat. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 00:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :These are some legitimate concerns. Honestly the density of this article has kept me at bay for a while now.--OvaltinePatrol 00:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it's all the stuff I planned to do and not do, but it was 4th year in school therefore I was lazy and at the time I lacked decent creativity in writing. But considering I've been doing better in my short story essays, it gave me confidence to retry this once the Leaving Cert is over, but Faboo beat me to it. Plus the site had a major revamp or something cause when I first came back after a long absence, half the original pages I enjoyed reading before were gone. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 00:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Well. This something I shall enjoy watching unfold... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) A weapon that does make sense in post-apocalyptic Ireland would be a spud gun. I mean it worked for the Judges of Murphyville in 2000AD up until Brit-Cit gave them aid grants so they could buy bullets for their guns. ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 19:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) What?Faboo (talk) 13:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Faboo He's talking about pneumatic pipe-guns that shoot potatoes. Apparently, they're good enough to cause cranial fractures which, you know, kills people. The rest comes from some British comics called 2000 AD. --Seqeu0 (talk) 20:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. In 2000AD, the world of Judge Dredd, they also live in a post apocalyptic world, albeit in mega cities. But still the spud gun is legit as a post nuclear war weapon for Ireland and sticks to the folklore of Fallout more or less. Not going over the top with RPGs and AK-47s in our small country. Also why not more melee weapons? ''MC93 Howiyaz '' 23:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) This is one of several articles on the site that should really be split into multiple articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) In what way? 10:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Faboo :Every settlement in the SIEC should be its own article with this page serving as a hub that links to all of them. Much like how I split apart the old New Orleans and Midessa articles (and still need to split the The Corpse).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC)